


daddy issues

by appleness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, OOC, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleness/pseuds/appleness
Summary: Сехун едет на море, чтобы найти вдохновение, а в итоге находит свой смысл жизни.





	daddy issues

**Author's Note:**

> — работа писалась на #crushfest для exo ◑ lost planet;  
> — мембер: Кенсу;  
> — краш: 'мрачное' выражение лица, когда он о чём-то задумывается;  
> — песня: #np the neighbourhood — daddy issues. рыбят, не поленитесь поставить на повтор. ябл настоятельно рекомендует.
> 
> daddy issues = проблемы с отцом.

**Тень всегда приходит в худший момент. ©**

  
  
      Кенсу тонкими, но сильными пальцами впивается в обшарпанную древесину подоконника. Нагибается и сквозь приоткрытую пыльную штору всматривается недовольным прищуром куда-то вдаль. Сдвинув густые тёмные брови к переносице, следит потемневшими зрачками за тем, как хлопает дверца старого, будто из американского чёрно-белого фильма, авто. Воплощение классики и элегантности, роскоши и вычурности поблескивает в осеннем солнце ослепительными бликами, из-за которых парень у окна щурит глаза сильнее и раздражённо ухмыляется. Хозяин, лет тридцати на вид, под стать своему Chevrolet: высокий, светловолосый, бледнолицый, с широкими плечами и крепкой грудью, обтянутой тонким свитером, длинными прямыми ногами в строгих джинсах, в начищенных до блеска туфлях — такой же элегантный и вычурный — уверенно шагает прямо по деревянной дорожке, приближаясь к дому.  
  
      — Ну и рухлядь у него… Интересно, как он на такой до нашей дыры докатил?  
  
      — Заткнись! Тебе о такой только мечтать, — ядовито шипят откуда-то неподалёку неприятным прокуренным голосом. — Лучше иди и открой дверь, бесполезный кусок дерьма!  
  
      Плотные занавески резким движением задвигаются обратно, больше не впуская тёплых лучей в тусклую комнату.  
  


• • •

  
  
      С выдохом закрыть глаза и наугад ткнуть длинным узловатым пальцем в список, составленный аккуратным почерком в блокноте. Выбрать один из пляжей — оказывается, так легко. Это избавляет от всех лишних сомнений и головоломок. Карты Сехуна указывают на Чумунджин. Как он и хотел: подальше от городской суеты к морю, к успокаивающему шипению волн и солёному бризу. Рыбацкий посёлок привлекает писателя не только разнообразием морепродуктов на рынке или же красотой кораблей и лодок, мерно покачивающихся на водах местного порта, но и песчаным берегом, омываемым Восточным морем, и сосновым лесом. А главное, тёплой безлюдной осенью: в этот период туристов здесь можно пересчитать по пальцам.  
  
      Он колесит мимо пары прибрежных гостиниц, не имея и малейшего желания останавливаться там. Что это, в конце концов, даст? Опять запаковать себя в картонные стены номера и лишь наблюдать за морем из окна. Время от времени всё же навещая пенистые барашки и крикливых чаек, но не так часто, сколько просит душа? Нет уж. Сехун хочет чувствовать его каждой своей клеточкой, дышать им полной грудью, обращаться к нему на «ты». Позволять ветреным порывам играться с его, Сехуна, светлыми волосами, облизывать бледную кожу, забираться под одежду, когда им вздумается. Молчать. Молчать и курить день и ночь, выдыхая белые клубы дыма в прохладный воздух.  
  
      Поэтому предпочтение своё мужчина отдаёт деревянному домику у самого-самого берега: «вышел на дощатое крыльцо — и ты уже на море». Спасибо двум местным рыбакам, чей разговор он невольно слышит на заправке. Сехун даже не стесняется поинтересоваться, где такое чудо-место находится, и за пару импортных сигарет из яркой пачки всё же получает ответ. К некоему господину До, судя по их рассказу, ехать далеко, но это не становится проблемой, когда у тебя есть стальной жеребец и непреодолимое, почти горящее желание.  
  
      Chevrolet на всей скорости несётся по трассе вдоль выстроившихся в высокие ряды сосен. Море рядом, оно зовёт, выкидывая белоголовые волны на побережье. Сехун выставляет руку вбок из открытого окна, словно отчаянно пытаясь дотянуться к нему, на секунду с предвкушением прикрывает веки и разводит пальцы, чтобы схватить свежего воздуха как можно больше, пощупать его, ощутить его силу, бьющую во внутреннюю сторону ладони. Дальняя дорога приносит приятную усталость и прилив бодрости одновременно.  
  
      Мотор затихает у обочины рядом с двухэтажным коттеджем, одним-единственным таким среди всех его крохотных деревянных собратьев, разбросанных по периметру. Рыбаки сказали искать хозяина здесь, «в самом большом доме». Сехун втягивает ноздрями солёную свежесть, и тонкие бледные с синевой губы медленно расползаются в улыбке: море близко. Он покидает салон с необъяснимым чувством удовлетворения.  
  
      Ноги в невероятно дорогих туфлях, которые хочется скинуть сию минуту, уверенно ступают по дорожке из досок, выложенных прямо к распахнутой двери, где стоит худощавый юноша. Тот вздыбился как котёнок, почувствовавший опасность, и, нахмурив брови, смотрит недружелюбно, тёмным блеском огромных глаз словно предупреждая, что способен защитить себя. О, Сехун в этом не сомневается, но в данный момент мальчишка у порога его ни капли не интересует. Ведь рыбаки сказали, господину До немного за пятьдесят. И именно он является владельцем нескольких прибрежных домиков, которые сдаёт заезжим туристам в летнюю пору.  
  
      Писатель готов заплатить любую сумму, лишь бы кинуть якорь именно в этом месте. Поэтому учтиво кланяется, когда за спиной молодого паренька появляется невысокий тучный мужчина, с залысиной на голове и кривым ртом. Тот отталкивает мальчишку в сторону, суетливо вытирает влажные руки о края футболки, оставляя тёмные пятна на ткани, и пожимает протянутую ладонь Сехуна в ответ с приветливой улыбкой на лице. Хорошее начало.  
  
      Разговор они решают продолжить в открытой светлой беседке за домом. Погода располагает: лёгкий ветерок и греющие лучи солнца соблазнительно ласкают кожу, крик чаек и шум волн сливаются в очаровательную мелодию.  
  
      — Так значит, вы писатель? И хотите здесь создавать свою книгу? — с радостью переспрашивает лысоватый мужчина, ладонью стирая пот с виска.  
  
      — Вы правы, — кивает Сехун, дополняя ответ слабой улыбкой.  
  
      — Но почему именно здесь? — внезапно врывается в диалог посторонний голос. Тихий, низкий, мягкий, но упрямый.  
  
      Писатель оборачивается на юношу и в широко распахнутых глазах видит, помимо неприкрытого интереса, что-то ещё: нечто на грани с осуждением и… благодарностью. Он, подумав пару секунд, признаётся:  
  
      — Честно говоря, хочется уединения, чистых мыслей и быть убаюканным волнами, — на последних словах он издаёт смущённый смешок и мотает головой в стороны, прикрыв глаза, будто стесняется своих желаний. Будто раскрыл что-то личное и успел об этом пожалеть. Однако Сехун всегда был честен не только с собой, но и с окружающими. — Это место как никогда подходит мне. Это то, что я искал.  
  
      — Если вы хотите уединения, то вам повезло, — произносит паренёк, которого накануне представили сыном владельца, совсем не радостно. — Осенью туристов нет. Здесь во-об-ще никого нет, — и, поджав полные губы, с укором стреляет глазами в отца, чего тот, вроде бы, не замечает или упорно делает вид. Нахмуренный взгляд возвращается к молодому мужчине. — Добро пожаловать, — выпаливает младший До, а потом с поникшим видом возвращается обратно к своему дому. Сехун решает не отвлекаться на него.  
  
      — И вправду, — подхватывает господин До, поднявшись с места. Его вытянутая смуглая рука указывает куда-то позади Сехуна, и он поворачивает голову, чтобы проследить за этим направлением. Вдали виднеются выцветшие на солнце крыши нескольких домов, рассеявшихся по прибрежной территории. — Соседей у нас не так много. Никто не будет вам докучать.  
  
      — Поговорим об оплате? — Сехун поднимается следом и негромко, но торжественно хлопает в ладоши. На его губах довольная до невозможности улыбка, а в голове мысль — когда он сможет приступить к работе.  
  
      Хозяин предлагает самый дальний домик, обосновывая свой выбор тем, что тот единственный сохранившийся в приличном состоянии после летнего заезда. Когда Сехун с чемоданом в руке и кожаной сумкой с ноутбуком входит внутрь, то умиротворённо выдыхает, сомкнув веки. Ему нравится. Нравится настолько, что он решает покурить — хотя нестерпимо хочется — чуть позже. Сначала необходимо обустроиться. Мужчина проходит в самый центр своего временного пристанища, осматривается и сразу же прикидывает, что поменял бы здесь. Нет, всё замечательно, его всё устраивает: и односпальная кровать в правом углу, и огромное кресло, обитое бордовой тканью, в противоположном, и даже тумбочка под окном, на которой пылится керосиновая лампа, чёрт возьми! Вот только есть одно «но»: здесь нет стола. И не потому, что в домике нет свободного места, — его-то как раз таки хватает. Просто стола нет: ни письменного, ни журнального, никакого. Сехун, будучи писателем, к отсутствию данного предмета мебели не привык. Он приехал сюда, чтобы творить, о чём и говорит господину До, который мигом обещает ситуацию исправить.  
  
      Сехун выходит на крыльцо и, прежде чем облокотиться на перила, достаёт из заднего кармана брюк яркую пачку. После того как выуживает одну, там остаётся всего несколько сигарет, и он чертыхается, вспоминая, что не запасся никотином на ближайший месяц. А ещё не помешали бы солнечные очки, да, которые, к сожалению, остались в его городской квартире. Смотреть на море без прищура не удаётся: отражение яркого диска солнца в воде ослепляет.  
  
      Сын господина До прибегает с тряпкой и ведром воды, когда в руках Сехуна окурок второй по счёту сигареты, а глаза уже слезятся от ярких бликов. О, проморгавшись, смотрит на него без особого интереса. Обычный мальчишка, на вид лет восемнадцати, невысокий, смуглый, что естественно для жителя прибрежных территорий, с тёмными короткими волосами и скучной стрижкой. Действительно, ничего особенного.  
  
      — Стол принесут позже, ничего? У отца больная спина, а мои друзья освободятся ближе к вечеру, — парень не решается подняться на крыльцо, переминается с ноги на ногу там, внизу. С такой высоты он кажется ещё меньше в размерах, чем есть на самом деле. — Я протру пыль и вымою пол? — Сехун хмыкает, кротко кивает и затягивается в последний раз, прежде чем выбросить потушенный о подошву собственной туфли сигаретный фильтр.  
  
      По словам господина До, магазин находится в нескольких километрах от пляжа, и Сехун отправляется туда, пока его домик приводят в порядок. «Магазин» — громко сказано, потому как перед писателем небольшая лавка со скудным ассортиментом товара. Слава небесам, в продаже имеются сигареты; уже не важно, какой марки, лишь бы доза никотина была под рукой. Мужчина отоваривается не только несколькими блоками с пачками неизвестной фирмы, но и парой упаковок с пивом и всевозможными снеками. Чтобы было, что закинуть в желудок в перерывах между строчками.  
  
      Он возвращается, когда на улице сгущаются сизые сумерки, а море шумит соблазнительнее, чем днём. Хочется сразу на берег, в воду, хотя бы ступни намочить, предварительно скинув обувь. Однако Сехун сперва бредёт к своему домику, чтобы оставить пакеты с покупками и переодеться в более удобную одежду. Там его ждёт приятный сюрприз: абсолютная чистота и письменный стол, занявший место тумбочки у окна. На нём та самая керосиновая лампа, небольшой замок с ключиком и записка, выведенная почти каллиграфическим почерком.  
  


«Всё, как вы просили. В углу, на всякий случай, обогреватель и сетевой фильтр с длинным шнуром, так как розетка здесь всего лишь одна, а ночи бывают холодными. Также я подлил керосина в лампу. Можете смело пользоваться ей. Обращайтесь, если возникнут вопросы.  
  
Кенсу».

  
  
      Писатель сжимает кусок бумаги в ладони и прячет в карман — потом выкинет. На столешнице мигом оказывается ноутбук, пара блокнотов, потрёпанная тетрадь и несколько гелевых ручек чёрного цвета. Что ж, рабочее место готово, теперь можно следовать за вдохновением.  
  
      На берегу свежо и прохладно; Сехун, босым гуляющий по мокрому песку, жалеет, что не захватил с собой кардиган и кеды. Самочувствие и настроение располагают погреться у костра или же в чьих-нибудь тёплых объятиях. Становится отвратительно грустно; он обхватывает свои плечи холодными руками, чтобы не продрогнуть в одной тонкой футболке окончательно. Надежда, будто на свежем воздухе будет думаться свободнее, исчезает, как и его пятки в песчаных дорожках.  
  
      Несмотря на то что Сехун давно решил, о чём будет писать, сюжета у него нет. И он рассчитывал исправить это в ближайшее время, сменив рабочее место. Место сменил, вот только, сколько бы ни ломал голову, ничего не выходит. Ни одной картинки или даже фразы, будоражащей воображение; образа, которого бы хотелось оживить на своих страницах; конкретной идеи, призывающей творить и творить. Если вдохновение и идёт к нему, то издевательски мелкими шажками.  
  
      В голове давно возникла мысль развернуться и пойти обратно к домику, но, когда вдали виднеется слабый огонёк, мужчина не может противостоять своему желанию приблизиться к нему. Он шагает совершенно в другом направлении. Как потерявшийся корабль следует на свет маяка, надеясь на спасение.  
  
      И оно действительно находится. Огоньком оказывается разожжённый костёр, а спасением — небольшая группка молодых людей, совсем ещё мальчишек, на взгляд Сехуна. Они рассредоточились у костра, и каждый чем-то увлечён. Кто-то — разговорами у огня, кто-то — поеданием закусок, кто-то — игрой на гитаре.  
  
      Сехун останавливается чуть поодаль, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимания. Садится прямо на остывший песок, облокачиваясь на перевёрнутую кверху дном лодку спиной, и вытягивает длинные босые ноги. К нему снова возвращается надежда. Вдруг в одном из местных он найдёт тот самый образ, с которым захочется работать. Которого захочется запечатлеть у себя в книге.  
  
      Ведь Сехун давно лелеет мечту написать о подростках. Об обычных подростках, какие могут встретиться на пути каждого. В каких каждый сможет встретить себя прошлого. Писатель упорно искал человека, за которого можно было бы зацепиться. Всё тщетно, никто не привлекал его настолько. Однако сейчас в груди Сехуна стучит громко и многообещающе, предвкушение топит его, он знает, что пришёл сюда не зря. Остаётся только наблюдать.  
  
      И это поистине увлекательное занятие, если говорить начистоту. Мальчишки живые, горячие, как языки пламени в костре, подвижные, шумные, как ночное море. Вниманием Сехуна завладевают несколько особо выделяющихся на общем фоне.  
  
      Один — высокий и лопоухий, гогочущий так заразительно, что О самому с трудом удаётся сдержать улыбку. Тот активно жестикулирует, когда настаёт его очередь травить шутку, размахивает руками, а после колотит себя по колену в очередном приступе смеха. Он бренчит на гитаре, балуется, затем играет что-то душевное, захватывающе. Держит гитару, словно в его руках не бездушный инструмент, а любимая девушка. И поёт так, что мурашки по коже от приятного бархатного баса. Этот сгусток энергии кажется тем ещё добряком, и, наверное, он умеет быть хорошим другом. По крайней мере, первое впечатление о нём именно такое.  
  
      Второй — небывалый красавец. Истинное воплощение грации и эротики. Его шоколадная кожа темнее всех, и писатель благодарит богов, что парень маячит в одних коротких шортах, без майки и такой же босой. На него приятно смотреть, внутри появляется какой-то волнующий трепет, когда видишь, как потягивается прекрасно слаженное тело, как напрягаются гладкие мышцы при каждом его движении. Такому бы танцевать жаркие танцы среди кубинцев. Сехун уверен, что этот парень непременно выдержал бы нарастающий, пульсирующий ритм, динамику и стремительность музыкального сопровождения. Однако красивый предпочитает, обвалявшись в песке, бороться с товарищем, ничем по комплекции ему не уступающим. Ему просто некуда деть свою нерастраченную силу, делает вывод Сехун и переводит внимание на других ребят.  
  
      Он выискивает в каждом что-то особенное, примеряет на своего главного героя, мысленно делает пометки, запоминает. И радуется, что процесс двигается с места, пусть на миллиметровый шажочек, но вера в то, что поездка в Чумунджин всё-таки не зазря и он найдёт то, что искал немалое время, укрепляется.  
  
      Когда внимательный взгляд натыкается на чью-то сутулую спину с узкими плечами и опущенную голову, Сехун хмыкает про себя. Вот он — наглядный памятник печали. Этого не видно, но писатель представляет, как парень, сидящий у костра, обхватывает руками свои прижатые к груди колени и с меланхоличной улыбкой глядит на огонь. Был бы Сехун оператором, он бы обязательно развернул камеру и навёл объектив на его лицо. Беспричинный интерес именно к нему растёт с каждой секундой. Вопреки тому, что обещал себе написать что-то обязательно светлое и беззаботное.  
  
      «Повернись, ну же!», — шепчет О уже в третий раз, всё не сводя глаз с объекта и, когда тот, будто услышав мольбу, оборачивается, писатель победно улыбается. Однако уголки его губ ползут вниз уже спустя мгновение, а лицо хмурится. Хватает пары секунд, чтобы узнать в этой сгорбленной фигурке сына господина До.  
  
      На мрачном лице нет и намёка на улыбку. Брови сведены к переносице, образуя недовольную складку между. Тяжёлый взгляд блестящих глаз, обращённый к морю, по-настоящему пугает. Это далеко не печаль, как ошибочно предположил Сехун, это больше похоже на безысходность. И то не в полном её проявлении, а вперемежку с безразличием, словно с этим давным-давно смирились, пусть и через силу. Сехун хотел бы узнать, какие мысли заставили юное симпатичное лицо так помрачнеть. И настолько ненавидеть море.  
  
      Это не цель всей жизни, а минутное помешательство, но желание, на удивление, настолько сильное, что зубы сводит и дыхание сбивается. Это всенепременно пройдёт, стоит только подняться на ноги и зашагать в обратном направлении, думает мужчина. Но по какой-то причине остаётся прятаться в тени, подпирая острыми лопатками лодку. Он вздрагивает от громкого басистого «Кенсу-я, проснись!», а затем этот самый «Кенсу-я» перестаёт пялиться в пустоту и переводит взгляд на высокого парня с большими ушами. Спустя миг он весело визжит, когда его отрывают от земли и кружат на месте, будто пушинку. Больше на его лице нет той гнетущей безнадёги, а расцветает улыбка, превращающая губы в очаровательное сердечко. Сквозь хриплый смех тот неприлично ругается, требуя опустить его, и снова смеётся. Так мягко и беззаботно.  
  
      Сехун теряется, не зная, чему верить: либо этот паренёк отличный актёр и умело управляет своими эмоциями, сменяя маски за секунды, либо писатель совсем разучился читать людей. Он наконец-то возвращается в домик и, наплевав на всё, ложится спать.  
  
      Просыпается мужчина разбитым и раздражённым. Обычно ему не снятся сны, но в эту ночь он его видел. Ничего особенного, отрывок из детства, который никак не забывается даже спустя долгое время. Картинки до сих пор мельтешат под веками: чужие крепкие руки, детский плач, женский крик и яркая вспышка.  
  
      Завтрак начинается с банки пива и сигареты, зажатой меж зубов. Экран недавно включенного ноутбука успевает погаснуть прежде, чем Сехун напишет хоть что-нибудь в окошке блокнота. Он чертыхается, сминает пустую жестянку и с силой запускает ту в угол. Раздражение не проходит даже после ещё одной никотиновой порции. Взгляд Сехуна сосредотачивается на несчастной банке; он смотрит долго, медленно хлопая ресницами. Когда в дверь стучатся, писатель едва ли не вскакивает на месте. С тихим бурчанием идёт открывать.  
  
      На пороге стоит Кенсу, сын хозяина. Его лицо ничего не выражает, когда он приглашает гостя присоединиться к ним с отцом на обеде. Отказа парень не получает: в желудке Сехуна при одном упоминании о домашней еде неприятно сосёт. Писатель обещает подойти чуть позже. Сперва он умывается в деревянной постройке за своим домиком, зовущейся уличным душем. В принципе, его не особо волнуют условия проживания. Есть пресная вода и электричество — уже хорошо.  
  
      Мужчина показывается господину До и его сыну посвежевшим и переодевшимся. В беседке, куда его позвали, тепло и не так ветрено. От небольшого столика в самом центре исходят дразнящие ароматы жареной рыбы и картофеля, запечённого в фольге. Сехун едва сдерживается, чтобы не облизаться. Чувство голода даёт о себе знать негромким урчанием.  
  
      Все трое, обменявшись приветствиями при встрече, за трапезой молчат, слушая лишь звуки собственного чавканья, крик чаек и шум прибоя. Сехуну немного неуютно, и он решает заговорить, когда тарелки наполовину пусты, а внутри разливается чувство удовлетворённости от вкусной пищи.  
  
      — Вы сами ловили рыбу? — с улыбкой спрашивает тот и гладит живот. — Очень вкусно.  
  
      — Да-а-а, — самодовольно тянет мужчина с залысиной в ответ и откидывается спиной на деревянную перекладину беседки. — Мы с Кенсу каждый день поднимаемся ранним утром, чтобы было чем перекусить. Иногда, если улов позволяет, сын отправляется на рынок. Без него мне бы было сложно.  
  
      Сам Кенсу не выглядит чересчур радостным от этого заявления, и очевидно, что он сдерживается изо всех сил, чтобы не кинуть какую-нибудь реплику в ответ: сжимает губы так, что на подбородке появляются морщинки, а потом и вовсе отворачивается в сторону моря, когда смуглая рука тянется потрепать его по макушке. Тёмные брови снова хмурятся.  
  
      — Сколько тебе лет, Кенсу? — Сехун неожиданно вырывает того из раздумий. Парень, вздрогнув от того, как собственное имя прозвучало из чужих уст, впивается в него колючим взглядом.  
  
      — Девятнадцать, — нехотя отзывается он. Да, Кенсу на этот возраст совсем не выглядит, потому Сехун и удивляется.  
  
      — О, ты уже закончил школу! А что планируешь делать дальше? — писатель не унимается. Он подаётся вперёд, выказывая свою заинтересованность.  
  
      Однако мальчишка отвечать не собирается. Его лицо мигом мрачнеет, он стеклянными глазами впивается в пустоту перед собой, и, кажется, уныние полностью захватывает его. Ситуацию спасает господин До, заметив растерянность на лице писателя.  
  
      — Конечно же, помогать отцу, — гордо заявляет мужчина, с силой хлопая сына, едва не вывернув хрупкое плечо. — Времена тяжёлые, и нам, старикам, трудно существовать без молодой подмоги в хозяйстве.  
  
      Сехун успевает пожалеть о своём чрезмерном любопытстве. Потому что после этих слов Кенсу едва слышно вздыхает, смыкая веки. Тонкие пальцы с нажимом массируют виски. Носок потасканных кед отбивает беспокойный дёрганый ритм. Становится очень неловко; писатель благодарит хозяина за вкусный обед, кидает последний раз взгляд на странного юношу и спешит к себе.  
  
      Погода так и манит прогуляться по берегу, но Сехун закрывается в домике. Экран ноутбука вспыхивает, стоит поводить мышкой в стороны, пустота строк в блокноте заменяется набором букв, перетекающим в слова. Костлявые пальцы, обтянутые бледной кожей, порхают над клавиатурой, быстро превращая поток мыслей в текст. Сехун пишет без остановки. Его захлестнуло. Он печатает, пока желание выкурить сигарету не становится почти болезненным. Обязательно сохранить файл — как само собой разумеющееся — и только потом выйти на крыльцо.  
  
      Свежий воздух хлыщет в уставшее лицо, прежде чем дым забьётся в ноздри и лёгкие. Сехун втягивает щёки, затягиваясь так, что перед глазами мутнеет. Гибкие очертания волн размываются в серо-голубую кашу, плавно переходя в коричневую, если взглянуть ниже, на берег. До слуха доносятся крикливые зазывания чаек и шипение морской воды. Мужчина трясёт головой в попытке прийти в себя, выкидывает окурок и возвращается к своему делу, не замечая знакомую ссутулившуюся фигурку, устроившуюся прямо на песке у самого моря.  
  
      Процесс затягивается до самого вечера. О настолько поглощён работой, что пропускает тот момент, когда за окном стемнело. Лёгкий озноб заставляет накинуть кардиган, но не останавливает, чтобы оказаться на улице. Теперь на ногах удобные кеды, а в кармане — пачка сигарет и зажигалка. Шагать к лодке, перевёрнутой кверху дном, теперь ничто не препятствует.  
  
      Он был уверен, что молодёжь вновь соберётся на том же месте. Здесь и лопоухий весельчак, и красавец с шоколадной кожей, и другие парни, которых он встретил вчера. Но тот, по чью душу пришёл, своим присутствием не радует. Из пачки исчезают три сигареты, прежде чем Сехун развернётся и побредёт вдоль берега обратно.  
  
      Когда он сел писать утром, в голове сразу всплыл образ. Ни тебе больших ушей и широкой белозубой улыбки, ни экзотической красоты и изящества. У этого подростка были угольно-чёрные волосы, покрытая загаром кожа, вечно нахмуренные брови и огромные, безразличные ко всему глаза. Об этом мальчишке хотелось рассказать окружающим. И чтобы история непременно имела счастливый конец. Чтобы к заключительным страницам на его полных губах заиграла искренняя улыбка, а во взгляде вспыхнул интерес к жизни.  
  
      Сехун не может объяснить этого влечения даже самому себе. Однако стоит вспомнить тот хмурый, полный тайны взгляд, устремлённый в никуда, и шестерёнки начинают усиленно работать, пытаясь найти ответы на множество появившихся вопросов. Что с этим Кенсу не так? Почему, когда он смотрит на море, выглядит, словно неизлечимо больной, потерявший всякую веру, словно море виновато во всех его бедах? И почему, вопреки своему первоначальному видению истории, захотелось писать именно о нём?  
  
      Ещё куча «почему» пополняют список, но, видимо, искать разгадки бессмысленно. По крайней мере, Сехун понимает, что одних наблюдений за Кенсу будет недостаточно. А на контакт парень идёт не с особым рвением, стоит заметить. Это обезнадёживает, но не настолько, чтобы писатель опустил руки.  
  
      Уже слышится урчание электростанции, виднеются фонари двора господина До и деревянная дорожка, ведущая к домику Сехуна, когда в него на всей скорости кто-то врезается. «Кто-то» трясётся всем телом и по-детски всхлипывает, носом уткнувшись в грудь мужчины. У Сехуна не хватает смелости оттолкнуть его. Диск луны не освещает берег так, чтобы появилась возможность разглядеть бегущего незнакомца. Всё, что о нём можно сказать, — он невысокий, худощавый и от него пахнет жжёным сахаром. Однако когда тот вскидывает голову, Сехун на мгновение замирает. Заходящееся в плаче лицо блестит от слёз, падающих с ресниц. В огромных глазах столько испуга, что Сехуну самому становится страшно. А он не из трусливых.  
  
      — Что случилось, Кенсу? — его голос звучит беспокойно. Он отрывает мальчишку от себя и осматривает с ног до головы. Вроде, ничего, что могло бы зацепить внимание писателя.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — жалобно просит парень тихим дрожащим голосом. — Пожалуйста…  
  
      — Что? — Сехун впивается длинными пальцами в хрупкие плечи и несильно трясёт, отвлекая того от рыданий. — Что «пожалуйста»?  
  
      — Спрячьте меня, — ещё тише и с такой мольбой, что мужчина не может отказать. — Умоляю вас, спрячьте.  
  
      Писатель, поддерживая прихрамывающего Кенсу за локоть, помогает тому подняться по дощатым ступенькам. Щёлкнув выключателем, впускает его в домик первым и захлопывает дверь. Когда юноша замирает посреди комнаты, уронив лицо в ладони, и снова, уже беззвучно плачет, ведёт его к креслу, помогает опуститься.  
  
      Проходит не один десяток минут, пока Кенсу успокаивается. Редкие всхлипы больше не раздаются в гробовой тишине, и Сехун, до этого перечитывающий то, что сохранил утром в блокноте, оборачивается на своего полуночного гостя. Он не спешит лезть в душу и засыпать кучей вопросов. Не то чтобы ему было неинтересно, что же произошло. Наоборот! Но, представив себя на его месте, отказывается от этой затеи. Захочет — сам расскажет, в конце концов. Вот только младший До так и продолжает молчать, теребя пальцами край футболки и потупив взор в пол. Сехун завороженно смотрит на его руки и, когда на смуглую кожу падает алая капля, стекая вниз и пачкая светлые шорты, подрывается с места.  
  
      Рана кровоточит на голове, ближе к правому виску. Струйки крови одна за одной ползут вниз по щеке, шее и забираются под горловину тёмной футболки. Пятно приличных размеров, как, впрочем, и сама рана. Сехуну нечем её обработать, у него нет с собой необходимых медикаментов. Всё, что в его силах, — приложить сухое полотенце к голове Кенсу и предложить пойти к господину До. Тот наверняка держит аптечку дома.  
  
      — Нет! — юноша восклицает тихо, будто не верит своему слуху. Его глаза делаются непозволительно больше. — Только не к отцу, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Почему нет? — непонимающе хмурит тёмные брови Сехун.  
  
      Взгляд Кенсу перемещается на сжатую банку пива в углу и из затравленного сменяется на хмурый. Брови съезжают ниже, вынуждая сузиться глаза; те так же нездорово блестят. Уголки его рта опущены. Весь его мыслительный процесс отражается в выражении лица, и оно подсказывает, что думает парень не о самых приятных вещах. Он долго молчит, прежде чем ответить, так и продолжая пялиться на банку.  
  
      — Я подрался с приезжими ребятами. Если отец узнает, то у меня будут проблемы. Он не приветствует подобное поведение. А вы знаете, как он гордится мной, — и на последних словах снова обращает безрадостный взор на писателя. В нём — неприкрытая мольба и отчаяние. — А кровь почти остановилась, ничего страшного, — и в качестве доказательства протягивает полотенце с небольшим красным пятном.  
  
      Что ж, в конце концов, это Сехуна не касается. Он молча кивает, поворачивается обратно к ноутбуку на столе и, уткнувшись в экран, что-то спешно набирает на клавиатуре. Когда писатель оглядывается на своего гостя, тот уже посапывает в кресле, склонив голову вбок. Признаться, ему такой безмятежный Кенсу нравится больше. Все недовольные складочки на его лице разгладились, полные розовые губы слегка приоткрылись, а грудь мерно вздымается. Сехун с трудом отрывается от этой картины. Он пишет всю ночь и ближе к утру еле доползает до кровати, чтобы тут же провалиться в сон.  
  
      Когда мужчина открывает глаза, то понимает, что в домике находится один, а за окном уже солнечный день. Он потягивается, разминая затёкшие мышцы, и отправляется в душ. Прохладная вода бодрит, заставляя голову встать на место. В памяти тут же всплывает вчерашнее, и Сехун невольно думает о состоянии Кенсу.  
  
      Однако тот себя ждать не заставляет, поджидая у порога его домика. Юноша вскакивает с корточек, стоит писателю начать взбираться по высокому крыльцу. В его руках тарелка с рыбой и овощами.  
  
      — А я принёс… вам. Вот… спасибо, — и склоняет виновато голову, чтобы не встречаться с внимательным взглядом О. Около его виска можно заметить пластырь, пропитавшийся сукровицей, а на руках — небольшие пятна синяков, будто следы от пальцев.  
  
      — Как ты? — принимая посуду из чужих рук, тихо интересуется Сехун. — Голова не болит?  
  
      — Нет, — мотает черноволосой макушкой в стороны Кенсу. — Спасибо за понимание, — а затем спешно сбегает вниз по ступенькам, но тут же останавливается, когда слышит:  
  
      — Ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне, Кенсу. Я готов помочь.  
  
      В ответ Сехун получает взгляд, от которого всё ещё влажная кожа покрывается мурашками. Ему не верят, и он прекрасно понимает, что Кенсу вправе ему не доверять.  
  
      После случившегося Сехун проводит больше времени за ноутбуком. Он печатает уже не первую страницу своей истории про необычного подростка, и ему, по правде говоря, нравится то, что он создаёт. Иногда он всё же прерывается: отправляется в магазин за едой и пивом или гуляет по ночному пляжу, непременно останавливаясь у перевёрнутой лодки и наблюдая за друзьями Кенсу и ним самим. Младший До проводит время в компании друзей у костра отнюдь не каждый вечер. Наверняка на то есть свои причины, и Сехуна разрывает от любопытства. Вопреки этому, когда он встречается с парнишкой, у него не хватает наглости узнать, в чём дело и где тот пропадает. Мужчина просто благодарит юношу за рыбу и провожает его удаляющуюся спину напряжённым взглядом. Теперь даже море не интересно так, как Кенсу. Он жалеет, что не разговорил его в тот раз, когда приютил у себя.  
  
      Такая возможность совсем нежданно предоставляется спустя пару дней. Дождь льёт как из ведра, прохладный ветер раскачивает макушки сосен и заставляет шуметь море громче: осень намекает, что совсем скоро вступит в свои права. Сехун кутается в кардиган и, откинувшись на спинку стула, перечитывает недавно законченную главу, бегая сосредоточенным взглядом от строчки к строчке. Стук в дверь оказывается настолько неожиданным, что писатель передёргивает плечами и недоуменно вертит головой в поисках посторонних звуков, пока не понимает — к нему гости. На пороге стоит вымокший до нитки Кенсу и смотрит жалобно. Кажется, он опять всхлипывает. Мужчина открывает дверь шире и отступает в сторону, чтобы пропустить дрожащее тело внутрь. Вот и пригодился обогреватель: его устанавливают в центре комнаты и включают на полную мощь. Кенсу, усаженный в кресло, обхватывает себя руками. Из-за озноба у него зуб на зуб не попадает, мокрые волосы липнут к вискам и нахмуренному лбу, ставшая гусиной кожа сероватого оттенка, а губы синие — жалкое зрелище. Сехун приближается к нему в считанные секунды с пледом в руках, внимательно разглядывает Кенсу — есть ли какие-нибудь раны на теле, и только потом, удостоверившись, что всё, вроде бы, в порядке, накидывает плед на трясущиеся плечи.  
  
      — Опять приезжие?  
  
      — Д-да. П-простите за беспокойство.  
  
      Весь диалог. Сехун не ложится спать, что-то печатая в своём ноутбуке. Кенсу уходит под утро.  
  
      Такие визиты продолжаются, и происходит это чаще, чем раньше. Порой Кенсу падает прямо на Сехуна, едва тот открывает дверь. Тогда его приходится укладывать на кровать. Писатель обрабатывает ссадины и небольшие ранки на теле юноши купленными в магазинчике средствами и досадливо поджимает губы. Ему совсем не нравится то, как с Кенсу обращаются. Кто бы это ни был. Ситуация набирает далеко не самые приятные обороты.  
  
      Однако один плюс из всего этого дерьма для эгоистичного Сехуна находится: они разговаривают гораздо чаще. Правда, на отвлечённые темы, очень осторожно, но это не мешает Сехуну ближе узнавать Кенсу. Оказывается, тот в школе был отличником. Любит читать, знаком с произведениями многих классиков и не прекращает знакомиться с новыми. Документы в колледж отправил сразу после окончания выпускного класса и теперь с трепетом в сердце дожидается ответа. Он совсем не «деревенский оболтус», коими нарекают местную молодёжь люди постарше. Постепенно всплывают многие мелочи из его биографии. Например, что мать Кенсу утонула, когда ему едва исполнилось пять, а старший брат уехал заграницу. Сехун не понимает, в чём подвох.  
  
      Однажды он, прочистив горло, тихо спрашивает: «Почему я, Кенсу? Почему не отец или твои друзья? Почему ты идёшь именно ко мне?»  
  
      Кенсу, как обычно устроившийся в кресле, бросает беглый испуганный взгляд на писателя, а после предаётся молчаливым размышлениям, раздражающе стуча пальцами по подлокотнику кресла ещё громче. Его лицо мигом становится угрюмым, а полные затаённой злости и безнадёжности глаза устремляются в пол. И Сехун уже заведомо знает, что это не к добру. Секунды издевательски медленно перетекают в минуты, когда юноша всё же возвращает мрачный взгляд на писателя и говорит:  
  
      — Потому что… Потому что это не…  
  
      — … приезжие, — ошарашенно добавляет за него Сехун, мгновенно догадываясь о правде.  
  
      — Да, это не приезжие. Это мой отец.  
  
      На несколько мгновений в воздухе повисает тишина, гнетущая и почти осязаемая. За это время Сехун успевает выкурить сигарету прямо в домике, не соизволив выйти на улицу, а Кенсу промочить футболку слезами.  
  
      — Как долго это длится? — сквозь зубы спрашивает мужчина. Злость охватывает его разум, и всё, что он хочет в данный момент, — разбить кулаки о кривую рожу господина До.  
  
      — Длится это столько, сколько я себя помню. Я всегда был послушным сыном, не пререкался и старался, чтобы мной гордились. Вот только отцу плевать, какие у меня выпускные баллы и примут ли меня в колледж. Главное — чтобы выполнял всю грязную работёнку за него, горбатился и помалкивал. Порой мне кажется, что отец ненавидит меня. Винит за смерть матери, за отъезд брата в другую страну, за… да за все грехи мира, блять! — парень бьёт по подлокотникам ладонями, поднимается с просиженного кресла и меряет домик нервными шагами, а потом останавливается рядом с Сехуном и пытается заглянуть тому в лицо. Его голос дрожит и ломается; теперь совсем тихий и жалостливый, если сравнивать с тем, как звучал минутой ранее. — Так ведь проще, да? Обвинять другого в своих бедах… Ведь проще? — скулит Кенсу, и мужчина едва держится, чтобы не дать волю нахлынувшим эмоциям. Он обнимает младшего за плечи, аккуратно, чтобы не спугнуть, притягивает к себе и, гладя по взъерошенной макушке, шепчет куда-то в висок:  
  
      — Ты прав, Кенсу-я. Так проще. Так, чёрт возьми, проще. Обвинить кого-то другого в том, что ты грёбаный неудачник, лучше, чем злиться всю жизнь на себя. Злость на других заставляет бороться и придаёт силы держаться на плаву. Злость на себя съедает изнутри.  
  
      — Я правда не заслужил подобного. Я делал всё, чтобы угодить этому человеку. И я люблю его. Че-е-стно. Ведь он мой родной отец, но… Но иногда мне хочется… убить его, — Кенсу признаётся полушёпотом, с трудом подавляя рвущиеся всхлипы, и весь сжимается. Сехун уверен, что это правда. Он, к своему счастью или нет, научился различать, когда тот врёт, а когда честен с ним.  
  
      Кенсу мягко отстраняют от себя и отводят к кровати. Он забирается на неё с ногами, спиной упираясь в спинку. Писатель садится рядом и кладёт свою большую ладонь на худое колено, слегка сжимает. Жест, свидетельствующий о доверии. Глаза мальчишки широко распахнулись — он и не ждал одобрительной реакции.  
  
      — У тебя проблемы с отцом, но и у меня они тоже были. Всё закончится, как только ты войдёшь во взрослую жизнь, а это, поверь, случится скоро. Тогда-то ты и сделаешь свой выбор: поддерживать с отцом связь или уехать от него и никогда не возвращаться. Ты имеешь право на выбор. И ещё… — Сехун облизывает пересохшие губы, — помни, из любой ситуации можно найти выход. Не обязательно ударяться в крайность. Это легко, только хорошо подумай, прежде чем выбирать.  
  
      Однако Кенсу, кажется, хёна совсем не слушает. Завороженно приближается к лицу напротив, глядя с немым обожанием прямо в глаза — господи, этот мягкий, обволакивающий взгляд, о котором Сехун так давно грезил, — несмело обхватывает ладонями его щёки и, выдохнув тёплым, соединяет губы. Секундное касание — на пробу, судорожный вдох — понравилось, и тогда ещё одно касание, уже смелее и дольше. Сехун не отстраняется только потому, что сильно ошарашен. Будто его парализовало, стоило только распробовать вкус жжёного сахара на языке. Кенсу, как слепой котёнок, тычется губами, лижет, посасывает — пытается урвать крупицы чужого тепла, просит ласки. И всё равно дёргается, когда широкая ладонь ведёт по его бедру вверх, а пальцы сжимают бок под футболкой.  
  
      — Кенсу-у-у, — тянет Сехун полубезумным шепотом, чувствуя мягкие влажные губы на шее. — Прекрати. Прекрати немедленно.  
  
      Но до сих пор не может собраться и оттолкнуть мальчишку. А надо бы. Со всей силы ударить в грудь, чтобы вмятина в стене долго напоминала этому наглецу что он делал в этот вечер. Пусть ему будет стыдно. А Кенсу ни капельки не стыдно, раз он успел переместиться на острые колени Сехуна. Целует неумело, но настойчиво — вошёл во вкус. Пальцами стискивает сехуновы плечи до боли — всё ещё сомневается, ибо мужчина ему не отвечает — лишь позволяет. И то эта возня длится недолго. Стоит юноше в порыве схватиться за ворот чужой футболки и потянуть ткань вниз до характерного треска, как тут же он оказывается на полу. Сехун смотрит на него так озлобленно, что напоминает господина До, вот-вот собирающегося его ударить.  
  
      — Уходи, — рычит сквозь плотно сжатые зубы и сжимает кулаки. — Уходи немедленно, я сказал! — громче, яростнее.  
  
      Кенсу всхлипывает. Раз, затем ещё раз, и ещё. Пока слёзы не застилают щёки мокрыми дорожками. Кенсу до отчётливой боли в грудине обидно — он босиком по раскалённым звёздам прошёл, он перешагнул один из своих страхов, он открылся Сехуну, а его отвергли. Причём это вышло настолько жёстко, он не ожидал. Рывком подняться с пола, не помня себя кинуться к двери и убежать к морю, чтобы долго-долго разговаривать с ним и искать ответы на все вопросы. Кенсу всегда с ним разговаривает. Даже если знает, что ответов никогда не услышит — лишь шипение глупых волн и редкие крики не менее глупых чаек.  
  
      На самом деле, Кенсу такой же, как отец. Своей вины не признаёт, зато считает, что в его бедах виноваты другие. В случае Кенсу это — море: забрало мать, помогло отчалить брату подальше, заставляет трудиться на солнце его самого, тем самым крепче, морским узлом, привязывая Кенсу к единственному оставшемуся родителю. Именно из-за моря, как считает мальчишка, его не отпускают в колледж. Отец категорически против. В трезвом уме он давит на жалость, упоминая, что остался совсем один и здоровье покидает его, в пьяном же угаре прибегает к более доходчивым способам объяснения — бьёт без сожаления и сыплет горы обвинений. А пьёт он часто.  
  
      Всё, что Кенсу этой ночью сказал Сехуну, — чистая правда. Всё, что в ответ сказал ему Сехун, — сплошное издевательство. Сделай выбор сам, это легко, бла-бла-бла. Ни черта это не легко! Кенсу не за тем изливал свою душу писателю, чтобы после получить расплывчатые и весьма сомнительные фразы, которые не помогли ни черта. А ведь он так надеялся… Именно Сехуну отвёл самую главную роль. Прикипел к нему, стал считать его спасением, ждал, что тот подарит ему свободу или хотя бы поспособствует этому. Даст совет, скажет что-то полезное, жизненное; то, что обязательно распутает клубок и даст ответ на все вопросы; то, что облегчит.  
  
      Разочарование топит его. Кенсу слишком многого ожидал от Сехуна. Он был как луч солнца в затянутом серыми тучами небе. С такими умными, всё понимающими и прощающими глазами, что хотелось кинуться к нему в ноги, наплевав на стёртые до крови колени, и умолять о помощи. Сначала Кенсу боялся сам себя, затем бесился невозможно, позже привык, стал смелее. И что в итоге? «Пшёл вон» как какому-то блохастому щенку и взгляд, которого прежде никогда не видел. И вообще видеть никогда не хотел.  
  
      Это как прыгнуть в море с головой, почувствовать, как оно давит со всех сторон, приятно обволакивая, а затем с волнами выбрасывает на берег, как одну из миллионных водорослей. И оставляет сохнуть под беспощадным солнцем на песке. Кенсу чувствует, что сгорел. Дотла. И уже ничто и никто не в силах ему помочь. Лучше бы и вправду оставался равнодушным ко всему. И ко всем.  
  
      За все прошедшие пару дней они пересекаются всего несколько раз и то по необходимости. Кенсу стучит в дверь, когда приносит еду, и быстро уходит. Сехун видит не его глаза, а тарелку, оставленную на дощатом крыльце, и стремительно удаляющуюся сутулую спину. И пусть, так даже лучше. Скорее остынет, и в груди не будет так полыхать, как сейчас.  
  
      Ведь об обычных мальчишках не думают каждую секунду. Об обычных мальчишках не пишут книги, Сехун признаётся себе в этом неохотно. Потому что признавать свою ошибку — это как засчитать себе проигрыш. Но он проиграл на самом деле, стоило Кенсу взглянуть на него ещё тогда, в первый день встречи. Двое суток без его взгляда — уже не важно, с каким оттенком, — сродни самой настоящей пытке. Сехуна ломает, как наркомана. Он спит, и его преследуют эти полные обиды и слёз глаза.  
  
      Мужчина не знает, о чём сожалеет больше: о том, что позволил Кенсу зайти так далеко, или о том, что не позволил зайти ещё дальше. Он соврёт, если скажет, что не хотел этого. Хоте-е-ел, ещё как хотел эти сахарные с горчинкой губы, эту бронзовую бархатистую кожу и мягкий взгляд тёмных глаз. Именно мягкий, ласковый, а не мрачный и пугающий, как обычно. Однако даже по нему успевает соскучиться. Он с ума сходит в четырёх стенах своего домика, которые вмиг оказались холодными, неуютными без присутствия Кенсу. У него острая нехватка кислорода, ему дышать нечем, и даже от морского бриза легче не делается.  
  
      Он считает, необходимо извиниться, выцеловывая каждый холмик и уголок, признаться наконец тихим шёпотом, что Кенсу нужен ему и важен, что он им дышит, как оказалось, а не морем. Что если бы он не встретил здесь Кенсу, то эта поездка не имела бы смысла.  
  
      То, возможно, и существование Сехуна не имело бы смысла.  
  
      Мужчина допивает пиво и, бросив банку в угол, решительно покидает свой домик. Необходимо решить все вопросы с господином До немедленно.  
  
      Процесс написания книги остановлен, и Сехун понятия не имеет, когда вернётся к работе. Возможно, никогда. Потому что руки опущены, голова думает совершенно о другом. За вечер Сехун перечитывает все до одной главы, имеющиеся в черновиках. К полуночи глаза слезятся, веки щиплет, будто в них песка засыпали, а в висках гудит. Утомлённый, он бредёт к кровати и, не раздеваясь, плюхается на мягкое. Бездумным взглядом следит за бабочками, мельтешащими вокруг лампочки, и вскоре приходит к выводу, что сам похож на этих насекомых: не приближается к своей цели, потому что боится сгореть. И, главное, исчезнуть не может. Слабак.  
  
      Он с раздражением щёлкает выключателем на стене, подносит зажигалку к фитилю на лампе, стоящей на столе, поджигает, регулирует пламя и возвращается на кровать. Завтра тяжёлый день и надо бы заставить себя уснуть. Сон почти утянул в свои объятия, Сехун в полудрёме крутится с одного бока на другой, обнимает плечи, пытаясь согреться, — до одеяла, сбитого под ногами, тянуться лень. Ему снится очень реалистичный сон: с мерзким скрипом открывается дверь, впуская тёмный силуэт. Ночная прохлада облизывает оголившийся участок спины, Сехуна пробирает дрожью. В комнатушке становится темно-темно, видимо, порыв воздуха коснулся и пламени в плафоне, потушив его. Но пламя внутри Сехуна разгорается сильнее, потому что кровать прогибается под весом чужого тела, к нему прижимаются сзади, нырнув холодной ладонью под его руку, согнутую в локте, и останавливаясь на поджавшемся животе.  
  
      Когда тёплое дыхание касается кожи на затылке, мужчина понимает, что это не сон. В груди стучит быстро, громко, он с трудом сглатывает, но ничего не предпринимает. Так и лежит, застыв каменной глыбой и едва дыша.  
  
      — Ты не собирался, да, — шепчет Кенсу. Голос его дрожит. — Не собирался рассказать мне, что уезжаешь?  
  
      — Собирался, — одним выдохом в ответ. Сехун жмурится так сильно, будто бы тело прострелила резкая боль. А ведь на самом деле болит, только непонятно где и как с этим справиться. — Завтра. Я бы рассказал тебе завтра.  
  
      — Завтра было бы поздно, — и влажными губами касается позвонков. Спускается ниже, отодвигая футболку подбородком. Жмётся мокрой щекой и стискивает так крепко, что Сехуну с трудом удаётся повернуться к нему. Мужчина смотрит долго, не моргая, сквозь мрак узнаёт черты лица, гладит мерцающим взглядом, руками не трогает. Зато Кенсу не стесняется касаться, где вздумается. Лучше он будет жалеть о том, что сделал. Однако он уверен, что жалеть не придётся. Писатель расслабляется под мерными поглаживаниями и пропускает тот момент, когда смелая ладонь скользнула под его футболку. Он не успевает перехватить запястье до того, как Кенсу погладит вверх и отпрянет, словно обжёгся.  
  
      — Что это? Что? — произносит он дрожащими губами. Лезет посмотреть, но его отталкивают. Не как в прошлый раз, мягче, и Кенсу, проглатывая любопытство, отодвигается к краю. Сехун вовсе садится, тянет из кармана пачку сигарет. На иссиня-чёрном маячит огонёк зажигалки, затем его сменяет искрящаяся оранжевым точка. Дым мешается с тёмными красками, у потолка они становятся серыми.  
  
      — Я же говорил, что проблемы с отцом были не только у тебя, — слова звучат горько. Он затягивается, и кончик сигареты освещает его нос.  
  
      — Но чтобы… — Кенсу запинается, стоит только вспомнить вместо гладкой кожи — рваные протяжные рубцы; тоже гладкие, но неприятные. — Чтобы так… я ничего не понимаю.  
  
      — И не надо тебе понимать! — зло отзывается Сехун.  
  
      Молчание, повисшее на несколько долгих секунд, душит. У Кенсу першит в горле, хочется либо прокашляться, либо высказать всё. И он, вдохнув, решительно говорит:  
  
      — Ты не представляешь, как мне обидно, — стучит кулаком по груди. — Я ведь тебе всю душу наизнанку, я тебе — то, что никому другому. А ты мне не доверяешь. Обидно. Очень обидно.  
  
      — Да нет же! — дёргается Сехун. Гладит щёку мальчишки ладонью с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой. — Всё не так, — выпускает дым прямо в его лицо. Кенсу даже не морщится, мерцает широко распахнутыми глазами, губы приоткрыл слегка, дышит тяжело. — Чёрт… Я никому не говорил. Никогда. Думал, справлюсь сам. Херово выходит, — хмыкает уголком губ.  
  
      Сехун поднимается, чтобы потушить окурок в пепельнице, снова зажечь лампу. Так и стоит боком к кровати, на которой притихшей мышкой ждёт Кенсу. На писателе футболка с высокой горловиной, и он медленно, будто через силу, тянет её за края вверх. Первыми показываются гладкие пластины мышц на боках. Кожа бледная, бледнее, чем на слегка зарумяненных солнцем предплечьях. Просчитываются клавиши ребёр, впадинка подмышки с тёмными волосками, когда руки взмывают вверх, чтобы стянуть тряпку окончательно и швырнуть в угол. Он разворачивается нехотя, жмурит веки, хмурит брови, качает головой. Губу нижнюю кусает верхний ряд зубов. Кадык дёргается. Грудная клетка вздымается при каждом жадном вдохе.  
  
      Мальчишка, наоборот, задерживает дыхание. Потому что то, что он видит, стыдно признаться, пугает. Глазам нужно привыкнуть, либо не смотреть вообще. Слова все теряются, стоит Сехуну вновь впериться в него больным взглядом побитой собаки.  
  
      Кенсу поднимается против воли, как завороженный бесшумно ступает вперёд. Остановится он, лишь когда пальцы ног коснутся чужих. Он поднимает руку, но та так и остаётся висеть в воздухе. Дотронуться до огромного уродливого пятна, растёкшегося на чужой груди, не хватает смелости. Такое ощущение, будто там кожа, как надутый шар жвачки, лопнула, осела, да так и застыла в мелких длинных складочках, где-то пузырится, где-то вваливается. Пятна белые, розовые, с бордовыми подтёками и без.  
  
      — Можно?  
  
      Сехун в ответ долго буравит колючим взглядом, немного погодя кивает. Подушечки пальцев слегка надавливают — мужчина втягивает ноздрями воздух, прикрывает глаза. На самом деле, хочется откинуть чужую кисть, самому рвануть назад, скрыться, спрятаться, чтобы не было так стыдно за свою слабость. Этот шрам — его слабость, самая настоящая. Кто-то говорит, шрамы мужчину красят. Чёрта с два! Сехун считает себя уродом. Его воротит, стоит только увидеть своё отражение в зеркале. Такие шрамы, как у него, оставляют не только увечья на теле, но и в душе. Она такая же уродливая, как и пятно на его груди. Это ни капли не красиво. И каждая несмелая линия, прочерченная пальцами Кенсу, горит невидимым огнём, жжётся, зудит. Сехун напрягается, на шее проявляются жилки, мышцы торса твердеют, словно прорисованные карандашом. Желание расчесать кожу до крови сводит с ума. Ему бы в воду, пусть щиплет, шипит, зато остынет немного.  
  
      — Это он сделал? — мальчишка отстраняется. Снова возвращается с ногами на кровать. Писатель отходит к стене, в тот угол, где ламповый свет не достанет, обнимает себя за плечи, опускает макушку.  
  
      — Отец, кажется, никогда не любил что-то больше, чем свою машину. Даже жену и детей. Мне было пятнадцать. Я гонял мяч с друзьями во дворе. Пнул неудачно и разбил лобовое стекло, припаркованной у обочины легковушки. И то — не разбил, а оставил трещину. Пацаны испугались, убежали домой. А меня отец затащил в гараж. Глаза его были такими страшными, мне до сих пор они снятся. И знаешь, — голос Сехуна стал совсем тихим, — кошмара хуже я не видел. Он не ругал, не орал. Просто сказал ждать. Он тем временем облил какую-то тряпку бензином, завернул в неё мяч и поджёг. А потом кинул мне. Наверное, надеялся, что я отобью или увернусь, а я растерялся. Раскинул руки в стороны, принял удар в солнечное сплетение. Мяч отскочил, но поделился огнём с моей футболкой. Я горел, а отец первым делом тушил мой мяч.  
  
      Лицо Кенсу некрасиво скривилось. Ладони, сжатые в кулаки, задрожали.  
  
      — С тех пор я боюсь своего тела как огня. И наоборот. Хорошо ещё, что лицо чудом не пострадало.  
  
      — И ты его простил?  
  
      — В шестнадцать, когда я частично восстановился после ожога, меня отдали в пансионат для подростков. Я проучился там три года. В девятнадцать выпустился с отличием и получил грант от спонсоров на бесплатное обучение в университете с правом выбора специальности. Мне повезло. Я мог жить в общежитии, даже стипендию получал. Этого хватало, чтобы не обращаться к родителям за помощью. Иногда звонил матери, узнавал про брата. А так, я ни разу за все тринадцать лет не появился дома. И ни капли об этом не жалею.  
  
      — Значит, не простил, — заключает Кенсу. Он бы тоже нет, потому в его голосе не чувствуется и грамма осуждения.  
  
      — Я сделал выбор. Не в его пользу. Вот и всё, — Сехун отрывается от стены, нагибается поднять футболку. Кенсу просит:  
  
      — Не надо. Лучше иди сюда, — а сам уже тянется к дверной ручке. — Пошли искупаемся. Море ещё тёплое.  
  
      Футболка так и остаётся тёмным пятном на дощатом полу.  
  
      Кенсу только сейчас понимает, почему писатель ни разу за всё время, что провёл здесь, не купался. Ни днём, ни ночью. Мальчишки шутили, мол, у него маленький член, он стесняется, или, может, какая-нибудь наколка на полспины. Лучше бы действительно была наколка или… Юноша скашивает любопытный взгляд на Сехуна, когда они избавляются от одежды у воды. Нет, мальчишки оказались не правы.  
  
      У Сехуна шикарное тело. Кенсу, проведя всё лето за рыбалкой, видел не один десяток местных мужиков. Некоторые были такими худосочными, что хотелось отдать всю наловленную рыбу и попросить питаться чаще, либо, наоборот, с огромным пивным пузом, которое мешало работать. Писатель ни под одну категорию не подходит. Под бледной кожей бугрятся тугие мышцы, а плечи такие широкие, что и руками не обхватить. На подтянутом торсе ни единой складки, узкий в поясе и ещё уже — в бёдрах. И сильные ноги, которым, как кажется, нет конца, однако взгляд Кенсу упирается в пальцы ног мужчины, которые наполовину зарылись в песке. Красивые. И Сехун красивый, очень. У Кенсу перехватывает дыхание, когда к нему поворачиваются мощной спиной. Писатель ступает навстречу заискивающим волнам, шикает, что «холодно, чёрт», но всё же направления не меняет. И вот, когда серо-синяя лента воды скрывает его по пояс, он оборачивается. А на лице — такой искренний восторг, даже не в улыбке от уха до уха, а в сияющих, точно капли звёзд на небе, глазах. Вокруг собрались мелкие морщинки, брови трогательно изогнулись.  
  
      — Господи! — кричит он, взмывая руки вверх. — Господи… — смеётся заливисто, как ребёнок. Его широко раскрытый рот показывает два ряда белоснежных зубов, кадык дёргается под кожей. — Это прекрасно! — бьёт ладонями по волнам, словно гладит за то, что они его приняли, жмурится от солёных брызг, попадающих в лицо, и смеётся.  
  
      И глядя на это, Кенсу кажется, что время застыло, в этом мире они совсем одни и никаких проблем не было и в помине. Он стягивает одним движением свою футболку и с щекочущей грудь радостью шагает прямиком к своему счастью.  
  
      Холодно — долго в воде не останешься, они плещутся с пару минут и, обняв себя за плечи, бегут обратно к берегу. Устраиваются на остывшем песке, оба дрожат, потому руками обхватывают подобранные к груди колени. Дышат тяжело, но довольны до чёртиков. Этого с их улыбающихся лиц не стереть.  
  
      — Я ни разу в своей жизни, — Сехун внезапно замолкает, обдумывая что-то. Брови его сходятся на переносице, а взгляд застывает на шумящем и качающемся море с диском луны на тёмном. — Я ни разу в своей жизни не купался.  
  
      Удивление заставляет Кенсу приоткрыть рот.  
  
      — В детстве никак не удавалось. — Сехун пожимает плечами. — Родители работали постоянно. А потом…  
  
      И без слов понятно  _что_  потом. Кенсу косится на грудь Сехуна, а у самого внутри разрастается что-то страшное. В этом ядовитом комке — и раздражение, и обида, и злость. Даже отвращение. Не от того уродливого пятна на чужой коже, а от тех, кто допустил это. Потому что сейчас Сехун, который просто светился уверенностью и жизнерадостностью каких-то парой минут назад, кажется жалким и сломаным. Кенсу не может обуздать появившееся желание и осторожно тянется к писателю. Ведёт двумя пальцами по предплечью, огибает локоть и перескакивает на рёбра. Вверх и чуть в сторону — и под скукожившимися подушечками непривычная гладкость. Шрам уже не такой мерзкий, каким представлялся сначала. Сехун дёргается, но застывает под ласковым взглядом и мягким «тише-тише, мой хороший».  
  
      Кенсу рядом, делится накопившимся теплом и нежностью, успокаивает порханием ладони: напряжённые мышцы под ней расслабляются, Сехун наконец перестаёт сжиматься и отвечает. И гладит так же, и смотрит. И ощущение у него, будто до звёзд можно рукой дотянуться, а они — в глазах Кенсу.  
  
      В какой-то момент оба опрокидываются на мокрый песок, их губы встречаются. Кенсу весь трясётся, жмётся ближе не потому, что замёрз под осенним ночным ветром, а потому, что до такой степени хочет. Сам не знает, чего больше: то ли отдаться самому, то ли заполучить мужчину всего без остатка. В мокром белье оставаться неприятно, сейчас бы под одеяло, в крепкие объятия Сехуна. Что, впрочем, юноша и предлагает:  
  
      — Пойдём к тебе?  
  
      Сехун поднимается без лишних вопросов.  
  
      Они не успевают скрыться за дверью, как Сехун припечатывает Кенсу всем телом к стене. Тот нервными пальцами жмёт футболку, прижатую к груди, и кусает губы. Во взгляде — куча вопросов, которые, стоит Сехуну снова поцеловать его, размываются, будто песочные замки под волнами. Кенсу решается.  
  
      — Не бросай меня, пожалуйста. — Писатель молчит, буравя его тяжёлым взглядом. — Прошу! Наша встреча ведь не случайна… Я чувствую это. Я хочу быть с тобой.  
  
      Грубые подушечки пальцев обводят его дрожащие влажные губы, стирают мокрые дорожки, располосовавшие щёки, и снова возвращаются к нервной улыбке Кенсу, чтобы надавить на мягкое и тем самым заставить его замолчать. Сам прижимается к виску, шепчет:  
  
      — Ты хорошо подумал?  
  
      Решительное «да» теряется в шуме волн и свисте ветра.  
  
      Писатель зажигает лампу на столе, пока Кенсу подключает обогреватель к сети и ставит его в центре комнатушки. Объясняет: «чтобы было теплее», а сам скидывает бриджи вместе с бельём. Кровать прогибается под весом двух обнажённых тел, старый матрас жалобно скрипит. Плед падает на пол, отчего тени, замершие на стенах, дрожат.  
  
      Кенсу целует как в последний раз, и теперь Сехун не только позволяет это делать, но и охотно перенимает инициативу на себя. Зарывается пятернёй в жёсткие волосы мальчишки и, немного оттянув, спускается горячими губами на шею. Прикусывает кадык, и Кенсу вздрагивает с томным «ах», совсем не ожидая такого напора.  
  
      А далее всё перемешивается: запах жжёного сахара и морского бриза, дыхание частое и прерывистое, вкус сладких губ с солёной кожей. Сехун перетягивает Кенсу на свои колени, тычется лбом в ключицу, мнёт его ягодицы. Руки мальчишки ложатся на его плечи, скользят выше, на шею, и он носом зарывается во влажные волосы. Так и сидит, привыкая к аромату мужчины. Широкие ладони прощупывают его спину до самых лопаток, поглаживают бока, разведённые в стороны бёдра. И к этому он тоже привыкает, потому что никто и никогда прежде, и он никому вот так: ни душу нараспашку, ни тело, ни дыхание одно на двоих.  
  
      Сехун укладывает его на спину. Аккуратно, без резких движений теперь целует в местечко между плечом и шеей, мажет по ключицам, спускается на грудь и не пропускает ни единого кусочка бархатной кожи. И каждое касание губ будто выжигает невидимый рисунок, не больно, но Кенсу всё равно плачет. Слезинки медленно скатываются по уголкам, пропитывая виски. Сопротивляться этой нежности бесполезно.  
  
      Поцелуи будто бы длиною в вечность: кожа о кожу, влажное между, вздохи изо рта в рот, губы саднит. И голова кругом, что мысли спутались. Когда подрагивающая рука Сехуна несмело ведёт вниз, пропадая между ног, Кенсу жмурится. Прохладное на горящем, желанное на просящем, пожалуйста, быстрее, вот так, ещё. Дышать нечем, словно лёгкие взорвались. Хватать воздух распахнутым ртом и выгибаться навстречу. Кенсу проваливается в пучину.  
  
      Дверь ударяется о стену слишком внезапно. На пороге — отец. Мальчишка отталкивает Сехуна и рукой шарит по кровати, чтобы найти чем прикрыться. А старший До, зарычав зверем, бросается вперёд, хватает писателя за шею, валит на пол.  
  
      — Ублюдок! — Первый удар приходится на скулу. — Он же совсем пацан ещё! — И Сехун второй раз получает по лицу. Из его носа хлещет кровь. Алое размазывается по белому. Перед глазами почему-то его собственный отец. И ощущение, что Кенсу кричит его голосом, как тогда, в гараже. В Сехуне будто щёлкает какой-то переключатель, он встаёт одним рывком, опрокидывая с себя тяжесть чужого тела. Спиной аккурат на обогреватель. Мужчина шипит — обжёгся. Сумасшедшие глаза наливаются красным, и он снова кидается на писателя. Сехун успевает увернуться, бедром ударяясь об угол стола. Старший До с диким рёвом смахивает со столешницы стопки белоснежных листов, несколько блокнотов и ручек, и всё это разлетается по комнате.  
  
      Он замахивается, но ударить не получается. Его кулак перехватывают и откидывают. Завязывается борьба. Мужчина не проигрывает в силе, даже если ниже Сехуна. И когда писатель вжимает его спиной в стену, душит, смыкая пальцы на вздутой жилами шее, тот пытается оторвать чужие руки от себя, удерживая запястья. Ему это удаётся; он откашливается, тяжело дышит, широко раздувая ноздри, снова наступает. Резким выпадом сбивает молодого писателя с ног, а тот, падая, утягивает его за собой. Оба валятся на пол, Сехун седлает рыбака, замахивается для удара, игнорируя просьбы Кенсу остановиться. Но кулак всё равно не достигает цели, повисая в воздухе. Из-под головы старшего До расползается алая лужица.  
  
      В первые секунды ничего не происходит, как кажется Сехуну. Он медленно оборачивается на Кенсу. Тот прекратил кричать и теперь застыл, словно призрака увидел. Смотрит на бездыханного родителя округлившимися глазами. Боковой взгляд Сехуна улавливает яркую вспышку, и он застывает сам. Белоснежные листы под ногами с треском тлеют — вот почему в комнате до сих пор светло, — и вдруг раз — вспыхивают ярким пламенем: на пол, с бумагой и канцелярией, упала и лампа.  
  
      Сехун будто завороженный смотрит, как горит его любимый блокнот в ярко-синей обложке. С первыми записями о Кенсу. С цепочкой мыслей, которые привели к сюжету. С сотнями перечёркнутых надвое строк. И в голове проносятся страницы своей жизни. Его не тревожит ни запах гари, ни бессознательное тело под ним. То, чего боялся полжизни, — огонь перед глазами. И теперь его самый главный кошмар переместился в реальность. Он вздрагивает, но не поворачивается, когда Кенсу тянет его за руку: «Пошли, пошли отсюда скорее!». Поднимается на ватных ногах, позволяет утянуть себя к двери и всё не отводит взгляда от пылающего в темноте пятна. Картинка проясняется только, когда они с Кенсу оказываются на улице. Жадно дышат, вздымая грудью. Кенсу кутается в плед и дрожит. То ли от холода, то ли от страха. Сехун вдруг замечает, что и сам трясётся нещадно — руки ходуном, зуб на зуб не попадает.  
  
      — Он там? — тихо спрашивает писатель.  
  
      — Да, — кивает юноша, глядя на бушующее море.  
  
      — Надо его вытащить.  
  
      Кенсу без каких-либо предупреждений возвращается к домику. Сехун дёргается пойти следом, да так и остаётся на месте.  
  
      — Не спрашивай ни о чём. Я сделал свой выбор, — говорит мальчишка, когда снова оказывается рядом, и выкидывает ключ в воду.  
  


• • •

  
  
      Chevrolet на всей скорости несётся по трассе вдоль выстроившихся в высокие ряды сосен. Море рядом, оно зовёт, выкидывая белоголовые волны на побережье. Кенсу выставляет руку вбок из открытого окна, словно отчаянно пытаясь дотянуться к нему, на секунду с предвкушением прикрывает веки и разводит пальцы, чтобы схватить свежего воздуха как можно больше, пощупать его, ощутить его силу, бьющую во внутреннюю сторону ладони.  
  
      Они останавливаются только для того, чтобы поесть в какой-нибудь придорожной забегаловке или переночевать в мотеле, когда сил продолжать путь совсем нет.  
  
      Сехун кидает мимолётные взгляды на мальчишку, забравшегося на сидение с ногами, и от него не уходит, какими безразличными глазами Кенсу следит за всем, что мелькает перед ним. Иногда он вздыхает, чаще кусает губу и теребит горловину футболки смуглыми пальцами. И почти всегда хмурит брови. Писатель выруливает на обочину и резко ударяет по тормозам. Юноша испуганно вертит головой.  
  
      — Что-то случилось?  
  
      Мужчина мягко обхватывает ладонями его лицо, гладит большими пальцами кожу, целует в прикрытые веки и шепчет на грани слышимости:  
  
      — Свою историю я изменить не в силах, но твою, Кенсу, я обещаю, я перепишу.  
  
      На него долго смотрят: прямо в глаза, словно пытаясь отыскать там что-то, что подтвердит все сомнения. Но Сехун расслаблен, улыбается одними уголками губ и всем видом даёт понять: каждое его слово — правда.  
  
      Хмурая линия бровей разглаживается, взгляд Кенсу теплеет, в тёмных зрачках искрится надежда.  
  
      Сехун заводит авто и выезжает на проезжую часть.  
  
      Их дорога обещает быть долгой.


End file.
